Pokémon and Invizimals: Grand Journey
by Klarkmagination558
Summary: Since the beginning they've been with us with extrodinary abilities we've helped each other to evolve and grow in our wolrd and made bonds with them in our world with not just Pokémon but Invizimals (apologise for rough summary It was rushed)


Hello readers first up no I'm not leaving Wild Symbiote I'm just trying to get a story out of me but I had this so I thought I should make this to keep you poeple reading and second I can't be sure I'll publish quickly just to warn you all and I couldn't say 'invizimals' in the category's cause I couldn't find it but to make it a crossover I plan to add characters anime I've seen if you don't know look up the name but not all will be from anime now let the story begin

* * *

Pokémon and Invizimals The Journey

Chapter 1 My dream

In the beginning of time creatures have been with us in our world they didn't bother us unless we done something which made them to but they were creatures with strange powers but some of them have helped us in our time of need

But they weren't just one but two Pokémon creatures that live with the same creatures we now call Invizimals but they were easier to catch, Invizimals are a different story in our past we sensed or heard some strange noise before but saw nothing that changed till a bright light came showing them

Animal like creatures who love to fight to grow stronger but others have shown to do other activities, in our evolution we've grown with them as they did the same we've made city's in months, towns weeks houses in days they all have been shown to be our allies instead of enemies

We have worked together with them and grown a well bond and have made activities with them some hospitals have healing pokémon and Invizimals to take cafe of the sick, strong creatures to help the policemen to take care of crime and then small creatures to help kids in kindergarten to understand how they are andnknow how to treat them

But their is one more thing that brings us us together in a way for us to understand each other or settle an argument: battles the Invizimals and pokémon loved battles the Invizimals more so they brought us to understand each other more and bond together it brought gym battles league tournaments and brought together five strong poeple

We call them kings the four are basic elements fire, water, earth and air but the last one is something that surprising poeple this Inspired trainers but ones that can train pokémon and Invizimals to battle it sometimes brought some bad habits like lost or abandoned creatures even hunters to sell on the market but these creatures brought us to a brighter world were our lives could be more then just what we thought

I am Jeredy Suno and this is the world of pokémon and invizimals

* * *

_**The pup school 08:45**_

At a kindergarten school we see a building with small pokémon and invizimals paintings and has two towers, a playing area and a buidling keeping the animals their a large dome area and two large doors

Inside we see kids sitting on chairs with desks and see a young woman with short brown hair reaching to her shoulders and has green eyes she is wearing a yellow shirt, blue skirt and brown shoes

"Good morning kids" she said

"Morning miss Akabashi" said the kids said

"Now children I know we all have been here for sometime but now we'll be introducing you all to different pokémon and invizimals but only if your in school you can have them with you but remember be careful they are very jumpy and easily scared" she said then some of the invizimals and pokémon came out of the door with three men wearing some blue and yellow clothes

The pokémon Evee, Pikachu, Fleching, Bunnelby, Fennekin, Chespin, Dunspore, Butteefree, Rockruff

The invizimals are Cerberus, Minotaur, Lynx Hahaheyana, gryphon and jester pup forms

The kids were excited and the animals were happy seeing them smile

They went to the kids and everyone petted their share of them and smiled

"Wow this Flechling is so cute" said a girl

"Man your ears are long Bunnelby" said a boy

"Oh man Cerberus you look more like a dog then a wolf or gate keeper of the underwolrd" said a boy

"Oh this Gryohon can fly with small wings" said a boy

Every child petted and looked at the cute pokémon and others their Invizimals

"Alright kids now I'll continue with class if you all don't mind" said Akabashi and they faced forward paying attention to the class

* * *

_**Break 10:05**_

It's break and the kids are playing with thier pokémon and others with invizimals they all looked happy especially a kid with black hair and emerald eyes he has a black and white lines hoodie blue shirt, yellow pants and red shoes he is playing in the sand with a Rockruff

"Ruff, ruff" said Rockruff the boy smiled

"Yeah I'm having a blast too" he said they continued playing til a Sandile came out of the sand scarying the two but just flopped back then a kid laughed

"Oh man that's just funny" said a kid with light blonde purple eyes wearing a green shirt, black pants and blue shoes the Sandile walked standing to his side the black haired boy grit his teeth

"Horisho it's not funny" said the black haired boy

"Oh lighten up Chase Sandile was just playing" said Horisho

"That maybe true bit to pokemon almost seems like an attack they do know dig" said Chase

"True but still he wouldn't do a thing" said Horisho while petting Sandile he smiled but Rockruff growled and kicked some sand to the Sandile landed a hit then Sandile was mad he used bite but Chase grabbed Rockruff before he could get near him but was bitten on his left shoulder and Horisho was shocked

"Sandile! Let him go" he said and pulled him off but Chase had teeth marks on his shoulder

"Chase you okay" he asked and chase had his eyes watering but smiled

"I'm fine just a small bite" he said and Akabashi came seeing the fiasco

"Chase are you okay what happened" she asked

"Uh Sandie was just playing a joke but Rockruff didn't like it and then he send some sands back he tired bitting back but I didn't want him hurt" he said and she sighed

"Alright if it was just an accident" she said Rockruff went to his shoulder and licked his wounds and Sandile came to him and apologised

"It's fine Sandile I just need to head to the nurse" he said and Akabashi picked him up heading to the infirmary and Rockruff followed

They arrived and the nurse checked to see if he was bleeding but surprising the wound seemed blunt somehow Sandile knew but was abit to late still was able to dull the attack to almost blunt

"Huh it seems it'll heal over night but Chase don't try to jump in everytime they can defend themselves" said the nurse

"I know but dad said the best way to friend a pokémon or Invizimals is to save one from danger beside I thought as they are they couldn't use moves" he said

"Not exactly they have basic moves like tackle and bite some learn an element move at birth but battling is something you'll learn at the other school you can head back to class" she said and Chase went with Rockruff barking happily his friend is fine he walked to class and took his seat with Rockruff by his side

* * *

_**Near a river 11:12**_

Chase is walking near a river and is enjoying the scene with the river shining, he left Rockruff at school since he is the schools property he can't bring him home but his farther and mother have Invizimals and pokémon but he wanted his own to bond with and have his own friends

"Well at least my friend is fine at least" he said and turned to continue walking but stopped hearing a noise he looked by his left to see something coming out a fin it's orange and with a black strip

"Uh what is it a pokémon or an Invizimal" he said he walked forward and then sees the creature jump up and land on the same side of the river as him he sees its a small shark with black strips like a tiger

"Whoa what are you" he said and walpked closer but the shark growled when he came close Chase stopped and raised his hands

"Easy there I don't want to hurt you" he said but he still growled and then used his tail to make dust Chase covered his eyes the when he opened them it disappeared he was surprised it could do that

"Huh I'll just find out at home" he said then walked away and the shark appeared from the water looking relieved fleeing from Chase and went back down to the river

* * *

_**Chase's home 11:30**_

Chase arrived at a large two story house with many Pokémon and invizimals playing infront and behind the home on the lawn they're pups with invizimals and others are second form, he walked forward stopped seeing a Frostee the invizimal penguin when he arrived the Frostee greeted Chase he smiled

"Hey Frostee" he said he said and he quawked for a scnetence

"I'm fine don't worry besides it's my time to come home I just walked by the river may I go in" he said and Frostee allowed him the go through he walks through the door to enter his house it's like a mansion with the inside having a large stair case facing the door and the door to his left leads to the living room and the door to his right leads to the eating hall slash kitchen

Out of the kitchen came a woman with short brown hair emerald eyes like him and wearing a white shirt and brown pants and an apron on she looked to her left and smiled

"Chase welcome home" she said

"Hi mom where's dad?" He asked

"He's busy with work but he gave me this" she said haning him a card he smiled

"Thanks I just need to head to his office" he said

"alrigut but be careful around his belongings" She said

"I will don't worry" he said and walked up the stairs heading to a black door with a card keypad he swiped on the slide and opened the door

He walked into see a desk and black chair with a reading light with a book shelf on the left and the right a small fridge he smiled and walked to the book shelves looking for a book he found it on a dark brown cover he pulled it and sees the Z symbol for invizimals he opened it on the table and sees some of the invizimals he seen in school and was looking for the shark he seen

"Cyclops, Stingwing, Firecracker, Griffonator ah here it is woah" he said he found the page and sees the name it is called Tigershark one of the rare Invizimals to have walk the earth there were hundred of them in the cave man times but now it's rare to even see one

"Wow this isn't a water type but a grass type he isn't weak against lightning like any grass type but could use more then it's elements power it can use water, jungle and possibly another but unknown if you see this creature your a lucky person" he read and sees the forms of Tigershark he saw the pup form which looks like a shark with llegs and breathe on land and sea, the colt is almost a worm body with a sharks head and tail grews and claws with some other fins on his back

The max is a full body lift shark with three fins on the back the middle of each the biggest and on his tail he was amazed how he found one near the river he found the capture method but he sees its not simple the method is to make a bond with the shark but they are aggressive and territorial they don't trust others very easily but if they prove themselves it might work

"Huh some how the easiest thing is the hardest but hey not all Invizimals or pokemon are easy" he said and headed to the living room to play games and have an idea for Tigershark

* * *

_**Next day 11:20**_

After school Chase went the river with a bag of food he arrived to see Tigershark at the other side of the river he walked down and Tigershark sensed him and growled

"Easy, easy I'm not here to hurt you just here to give food" he said and pulled out a pineapple size orange fruits Tigershark was shocked to see the size but was cautious, Chase dropped the fruit and put it on the floor

Tigershark walked slowly and took a small bite and it tasted incredible he started to gobble the fruit and Chase dropped the whole bag of fruit

"Eat up it's all for you" he said and Tigershark jumped to the bag and began to it the fruits as fast as he could after a few minutes Tigershark has a belly and laying on his back

"Delicious huh" he said Tigershark nodded and got up and burped getting out the pot belly back to normal he went back in the bag to find anymore fruits but found nothing he went to Chase asking for more

"Huh sorry that's all I could get for helping the store poeple" he said and Tigershark frowned

"Hey easy I know you like fruits but just be patient I'll bring more tomorrow" he said and Tigershark smiled and snuggled with on his thigh, he petted his head and he furred happily

(Huh it seems your not much of big shot at all) he thought

He petted and played with Tigershark when he noticed the sun was coming down he got up and headed home and Tigershark headed to the river

When he arrived the sun was beginning to set and he opened the to be surprised

He sees a man with black hair and silver eyes he is wearing a brown sweater, black pants and a lab coat

"Dad!" Said Chase he went to him and hugged his farther

"Ah there's my boy how are you?" He said

"I'm fine just spending time with a Pokémon" he said and his dad put him down

"Hah I see taking a liking to pokémon and Invizimals your just as enthusiastic as ever" he said

"How about you eat and you tell us about it" said his mother within turned to the right door to see the dining room where a big meal was in the table

They did so and ate the meal they were given they ate nearly all of it and shared some with the Pokémon and invizimals in the house

After eating Sofia packed the plates with help from Lynx and Dewott with the plates and the two were enjoying the taste of the meal

"Man I'm stuffed" said Chase

"Yeah bug tell me which pokémon or Invizimal were you playing with?" He asked

"Oh it was a water type at least that's what it looked like" he said trying not to blow Tigershark

"Oh really he looked like a water type" he said

"Yeah almost a normal one but with legs" he said and Jeredy was abit worried but knew his son would head to the books to leanr about them

"Alright just make sure he's a safe one" he said and Chase nodded

They talked and headed to bed Chase didn't want his dad to know he found a Tigershark he might just cause something to break his progress out just has he started

* * *

_**Two months later 10:09**_

During these two months Chase was spending his weekends and free time making a bond with Tigershark but was keeping his distance from him they played hide and seek,under water seeker and hunter he pretends to be a hunter and find him and tickles him Tigershark liked him and grew to seeing him a possible friend but was still thinking he was abit of trouble

Chase is in school and getting his back pack ready to get home

"Chase" Said Akabashi he turned back to see hus teacher and Rockruff who was smiling

"Oh hi mam how are you and why are you here?" She said

"You know the school will close tomorrow and the students are taking some of the pokémon but Rockruff wanted to head with you" she said and Rockruff barked happily

"Really are you sure I mean he is yours isn't he" he said

"Not exactly I found him in the forest he just followed me for saftey from the rain but he always seemed to be happy with you" she said

"Are you sure?" He said and Rockruff walked to him and barked happily

"He seems like to be with you" she said and Chase petted Rockruff and smiled

"Okay but can I ask when I'm done with my school with pokémon and invizimals can I make him my second Pokémon" he said

"Second you already have someone as your first catch" she said

"Yes I have but I don't want to say" he said and Rockruff smiled hearing he is planning on taking him as a friend

"Okay bye miss Akabashi" he said and walked away with Rockruff with both of them smiling

They walked and Chase was playing with Rockruff while he was hopping around him

"Easy boy I don't want you hurt" he said and they contiuned to walk but stopped hearing a plee from a familiar voice

He ran to the river to see three guys bullying Tigershark

"Huh what's this a pokémon?" Said one boy with orange hair and yellow eyes

"No it's an Invizimal but one I haven't seen" said then other with glasses, grey hair and blue eyes

"Who cares it's a weak one at best" said a big boy with no hair and dark brown eyes

"Hey!" Said Chase and gained their attention

"Who are you!"

"I'm that Invizimal's friend, leave him alone" he said

",,Not happening come out Griffonator" he said tossing a card and glowed, out reveal Griffonator a crocodile Invizimals and is Colt

"What the heck is that?"

"Something to keep you busy Griffonator sand attack!" said the bald boy and Griffonator raised his claw and scrapped the sand to him Chase jumped back then Griffonator jumped and hit him on the gut with a tail then charged about to attack but Rockruff charged and hit him In the head

"Rockruff" said Chase he barked and growled

"Hah you think a small pup would deal damage with my Griffonator your mkre stupid then I thought, Griffonator crunch" he said then Griffonator jumped Chase didn't know his moves he couldn't help in any way but Rockruff looked to handle himself

Rockruff dodged his attacks and landed and Griffonator looked tired

"Griffonator what's wrong" said the bald man

"Didn't you give him stamina boost" said the boy with glasses

"No" he said

"Are you crazy I've been telling you if you want him to control his moves then his strongest attacks make them quick to drain" said the orange haired guy

They biccured and biccure while the Tigershark began to glow but not evolve but power of his colour

"Wait what's going on" said the orange haired boy

Tigershark roared and a huge wave came in attacked them and Griffonator a fire type it was knocked out from the wave attack after that Tigershark was knocked out from lack of energy

"Tigershark" said Chase he ran to pick him up he was damaged but looked to be breathing

"Wait Tigershark I knew I saw what it was" said the boy with glasses

"What?" Said the orange haired boy

"He found one of the rarest Invizimals in the planet the Tigershark is said to be the leader of beast" he said

"Your kidding me then I ain't losing him soon" said the big boy he pulled out a card about to swing it but his arm was caught

"I don't think you kids should use them here" said a police officer they looked to see a officer wearing a blue jacket and pants with black lines on the side

"Wait we were just catching my Tigershark " he said

"What Tigershark?" Said the officer the kids looked ahead to see the boy gone

"Huh but we swear there was a-"

"Save it you broke the rules never face a young kid with a Invizimals or pokemon I'll send you to your parents" he said and they glupled out of fear

* * *

_**Close to the house 10:38**_

Chase and Rockruff is running and Chase is holding Tigershark on his arms

"Ruff ruff" said Rockruff

"Don't worry I'm fine is Tigershark I'm worried about" he said looking at him with worry in his eyes

"Just hang on Tigershark please" he said he ran and ran till he arrived at his house then opened the door urpatly gaining Frostte and Lynx attention

"I'm fine just take care of him he's in a worst state then me" he said and Frostee took him to a room for Tigershark to heal and Lynx took Chase to his his he maynhabe said he's fine but Lynx was almost like his mother he could see he is having some damaged

After healing him Chase went to where Tigershark was and saw he was covered in bandages on his torso, legs, tail and forehead and some rape, Chase had some bandages on his stomach and finds he's sleeping he walked an petted him hoping to calm him down

"So your friend was a Tigershark" said his farther sitting next to him

"Yeah but I didnt think he'd get hurt" he said

"He's a rare Invizimals they usually have an adult with them but since one didn't come here he's alone" he said but sees his son was sad about another thing

"What's wrong son?" He said

"I was too weak I couldn't help him I couldn't help Rockruff in was just to scared!" He said and Jeredy just sighed

"It's alright son it was your first time to deal with a battle even if it was colt but trust me your not the first to be scared" he said

"How are you sure" he said

"Because my first battle I was scared I couldn't even know the move Frostee uses but he helped me to get through it" he said and he was surprised to hear that and wiped his eyes

"Then how can I be sure he's safe" he said

"Well first tell me what do you want to be" he said and Chase was surprised

"What do you mean?"

"The school your going will teach you about them but what you want to do with it is important do you want to be a cop, a doctor or a scientist" he said Chase looked at Tigershark and then had a memory

It was him when he's five he is watching a battle on TV a Serperior vs Samurott he saw them battle at incredible speed and the trainers smiling and see them smiling too he could see they're bond is strong as family he wanted to find and catch a his pokemon and invizimals he found friends and wanted to make them family he wanted them to be his best allies

"I want to be trainer not just a regular one I want to know how my friends are feeling know what they mean and are my family I want be the best trainer" he said and Jeredy smiled and petted his sons head

"I'm proud don't son I'll help you with your goal and be sure to train your pokémons and invizimals you'll be sure to be the trainer you dream to be" he said and Chase smiled he looked out the window to the sky with a dream in his heart and mind

(To become the best trainer, have a group of my best friends and give it my all) he thought and stayed with Tigershark and Rockruff came standing next to him keeping him company they slept their but a boy had a dream to become the best trainer the world has seen


End file.
